Missing you
by badwolf1
Summary: Cindy recieves bad news about Jimmy. How will she take it?


_**Missing You**_

"You know what Nerdtron just jump off a cliff! I try to be civil, but no you throw back in my face. Well who needs you? Just get lost!" Screamed twelve year old Cindy Vortex. Jimmy Neutron, the boy who was unfortunate enough to be the one who she was shouting at, simply stayed silent. This was a tactic he had recently adopted whilst arguing with Cindy, if he just allowed her to talk then she made her point faster. However this just proved to aggravate the teenage girl even more and that was quite a feat in itself.

"Neutron I am talking to you! Say something, stop ignoring me right now. I am warning you, say something you are not mute." Jimmy considered it and then spoke.

"Goodbye." With that said the young genius walked to his house leaving Cindy behind.

Cindy stared at him, Jimmy had become much more distant recently and she did not like it. It was bad enough he was ignoring her, but now it was as if he just didn't know she existed. Had she said something? Cindy stood and thought about what she had said to him over the past few weeks, nothing out of the ordinary in fact she had tried to be nice to him. But all that did was make him even more annoyed with her than before, what had she done to stop Jimmy Neutron from talking to her?

Jimmy entered the house and walked to his room, sitting down he sighed. His life was boring, he got up, missed the bus, put up with Cindy's insults all day, came home and did his homework. Then he went to bed, it just wasn't satisfying enough. Something was missing. Then again it did not matter; a few weeks ago he had received horrible news. He was moving. His father had to move or he would lose his job, and this time Jimmy could not help him stay in Retroville. Not that it was a great town anymore. Recently Retroville had been involved in America's war effort; it was a real honor to be chosen to house soldiers. The downside however was that they were bombed, three times in one week. Many of the citizens simply hid in their shelters, but the town had been destroyed. It lay in ruins, a home for tramps, and other lowlifes. All the filth of society ran to Retroville, like to rats to the sewer. He went out every day, and gave food and water to the people. He was their savior, everyone else shunned them; but he went out to them. Helped them, he treated them like human beings. As for Cindy Vortex, well he was sick of her. She insulted him, mocked him and now tried to be nice to him. Forget it! She could rot with the rest of them, he was leaving and glad to be doing so. At long last no more cries of.

"Nerdtron! King cranium! I am warning you big head!" And so on, he would be free. The thought cheered him greatly, and he went to bed. Dreaming of the day he would leave. And never come back.

The next day Jimmy walked to school, and Cindy ran up to him.

"Hey Jimmy, look I'm sorry about yesterday, i just got angry that's all. You understand that don't you?" Jimmy snarled.

"Oh I understand Vortex, now get lost. I move tomorrow and I don't want you ruining my last day." He brushed past her, and continued his journey to school. Leaving poor Cindy standing there, attempting to take what he had just said in. She shook her head in disbelief, he was leaving? And he only told her now? Why? Tears filled her eyes; if that was the way it was meant to be. Then so be it, she would just somehow have to accept the fact. That her and Jimmy were not meant to be.

The next day Jimmy had a leaving party, anyone was allowed to come. So Cindy came with a gift for him, something to remind him of her. Whether he wanted to or not. The party dragged on, Jimmy had invited the homeless people to the party. Despite the disapproval of his parents. Cindy spotted him, and made a beeline straight for him.

"I got you a gift Jimmy, something to remember me by." Jimmy's eyes opened wide. Cindy handed him a gift wrapped beautifully, it had clearly taken her at least an hour to wrap it so carefully. Jimmy ripped the exquisite paper in half and threw it on the floor. Cindy's eyes once more filled with tears, she had spent so much time for him on the gift. But he did not care, it was obvious. Inside the wrapping was a pearl. The same pearl he had given her, three years ago on the island. She had something added though, just for him. Jimmy's eyes fill with something, but she couldn't tell what.

"To remind me of you." He said slowly, everyone was watching them now. He repeated his words.

"To remind me of you." His voice seemed as if it was going to crack into laughter any second.

"Well in that case if it's to remind of you Cindy then..." He raised his hand and dropped the gift. It shattered, and he began to laugh cruelly.

"Why would I want something to remind me of you? I hate you, get out. This party is over!" Cindy broke down in tears, everyone laughed at her. She had humiliated herself, but she still loved him. Even though he had hurt her so badly, it did not matter. She loved him, she always had done. And would love forever, no matter what he did. The shone on the remains of the pearl, words appeared on the surface. Cindy had them engraved on for Jimmy. It read.

_Jimmy I love you and don't forget it. _She gazed at the words for what seemed like an eternity. Until he came out, he was ready to leave. Jimmy stood beside her and also stared at the words.

"Bye Vortex, I won't forget you loved me." He looked her straight in the eyes. She smiled.

"See you again some day maybe?" Cindy said hopefully. Jimmy shook his head.

"Sorry Cindy, I'm never coming back. I just thought I would say I'm sorry, I was over the line. Way over." He walked into his car, and waved goodbye smiling. Nobody was there, except Cindy. She was the one who had truly cared for him. So she was here, when she thought about it only Jimmy paid attention to her. She was alone, Libby and the others only hung around with her because she hung around with Jimmy. They were his best friends, yet had never come to say one last goodbye. They were outside having fun, like the rest of Retroville. A cd began to play, Cindy listened in at certain parts.

Jimmy died today  
He blew his brains out into the bay  
In the state  
Of mind  
It's my own private suicide

And nobody cares  
And nobody cares  
Does anyone care  
If nobody cares?

And nobody cares  
And nobody cares  
Does anyone care  
If nobody cares?

Cindy thought about it, her Jimmy was also leaving, and nobody cared. He had done so much for them, and nobody cared.

Jimmy sat in the car, he wanted to leave Retroville. It had bad memories, and the homeless people staring did not help. Just get me out of here he thought. His Dad turned the car radio on, Jimmy recognized Green Day playing their song. "Homecoming."

Somebody get me out of here  
Anybody get me out of here  
Somebody get me out of here  
Get me the f right out of here

So far away  
I don't want to stay  
Get me outta here right now

I just want to be free  
Is there a possibility?  
Get me out of here right now

This lifelike dream ain't for me

The car began to drive away, he was finally leaving.

"Goodbye Retroville, so long. Because you will never see me again."

Cindy watched the car drive away, and waves of grief crashed through her body.

"I miss you already." She said, Cindy began to walk home. All alone, as the city had fun, she wept.

Nobody likes you  
Everyone left you

Where'd ya go?  
They're all out without you  
Havin' fun

Where'd ya go?  
Everyone left you  
Nobody likes you

Where'd ya go?  
They're all out with you  
Havin' fun

This is just a quick little one-shot i did. Do not worry though, Rising darkness is still on track. It will be out on Saturday. The idea for this just came to me, so i wrote it. It may seem badly spelt or have bad grammar. But it is not a main story, although i may do a sequel if it is well liked. - badwolf1.


End file.
